The adventures of Lemon and Lime
by Cyber Silver
Summary: Originally a compilation of random short stories suddenly gained a plot. Two twins Lemon and Lime find out that their home hides I secret. What is that secret? Only one way to find out!
1. A day in the life of Lemon and Lime(fix)

It was an average day at the big hidden grotto near Lilycove City, it had a couch, a TV, plenty of food, some bedrooms and a nice view of the forest around it. It was inhabited by a pair of Absol, a brother and sister duo, twins to be exact; they were watching some TV when suddenly, the power went out.

"Ugh!" The yellow eyed Absol said to his green eyed brother "Lime, go check the generator".

"No way!" Lime shouted "you know I'm afraid of the dark!"

"But you're a dark type!"

"Doesn't matter! You're older!"

"Pfft, by like three minutes!"

The twins continued arguing until they both heard a strange noise.

"What was that!?" Lime said, getting worried

"I don't know... Maybe it was nothing"

"Yeah, I guess you're r-"

The noise was heard again. It sounded like if someone was trying to get through the front door.

"Lime!" Lemon whispered to his brother "Go upstairs, now!"

"What about you?!" Lime whispered back

"I'll be right behind you, now go!"

Lime nodded and with the connaturated silence of the dark types, ran upstairs with Lemon in tow. They hidden into one of the bedrooms upstairs, but couldn't tell who's was it because the light went out.

"Hear anything?" Lemon whispered

Lime put his ear against the door and tried to listen. The walking sound was still there, but it was going in the opposite direction. "I think we're in the clear..." He said, relaxing a little.

"But we still need to get whoever's in the cave out"

"Who are we talking about?" From behind, a voice whispered

As the two Absol heard that, they winced in surprise

"Hey calm down, it's me, Daze." Said a zorua holding a flashlight

"Daze!?" Lemon said "What are you doing here?!"

"Actually, I live here." Daze replied smiling "So, what's with the commotion?"

"Someone's downstairs," Lemon explained "probably a robber"

"Ooh, looks like he's robbing me the opportunity to make a pun!" Daze said snickering.

Lemon and Lime looked at each other, then in sync they shouted "Daze! That's NOT funny!"

All of the sudden, the footsteps turned into a running as a Delibird walked in the room "Mail for Daze" he said, pulling the paper out an envelop.

"Thanks." Daze said nonchalantly while opening the mail.

"That's it? That's actually it? All this fuss for a piece of paper?!" Lime said with crescent anger

"Hold on! It's worth it," Daze said "I've been accepted for a game show for a chance of winning 1,000,000,000 poké!"

"All of this for a stupid show!" Lemon participated, with the same anger of her brother.

"Wanna know what show is it?" Daze said, clearly amused by the way the twins reacted.

"I don't give a-"

"It's for Total Pokémon."

Both Lime and Lemon blanched when he said that.

"T-Total P-Pokémon?" Lemon asked "Our favourite show... Total Pokémon?"

"Well... Yes and no, you'll see it has different hosts."

Lime looked at her sister before going back downstairs.

"Well, I've gotta go" Daze said, doing a backflip out the door "See ya!"

"At least I can go back watchin' TV and getting on with the day." Lemon said while going downstairs as well.

"Hey Lemon!"

"Yeah?"

"The power's still out!"

"Darnnit!"

000

Well, this is not what I was expecting to upload tonight. JK I made this to hold you guys over till TPTV. Speaking of which, Did we just see one of the new contestants? I hope not! This is about Lemon and Lime, not the new contestants! I should fire that Delibird. Oh well! This is going to be a series of short stories around Lemon and Lime's life, so enjoy! And see you guys later. Bye!

Delibird: Please read and review so I can keep my job!

Me: Who said anything about keeping your job?

Delibird: Well crap!

-

A guy far away: *waves*

Me: Who's that guy?


	2. The secret library (fix)

Lemon and Lime were sitting on their grotto's sofa, totally bored out of their minds, toying with the couch's armrests.

"Ugh I'm bored!" Lime exclaimed. "Lets explore outside!"

Lemon took a peek outside and saw it was raining "Not now Lime, unless you want to get soaked."

Lime let out a sigh of sadness "guess you're right... what do we do then?

"We can go to the library." Lemon proposed

"I thought you said no going outside?" Lime asked confused.

"I did, but we have an indoor library."

"We have an indoor library?!" Lime asked even more confused.

"Daze picked this place because of its size, so he could fill in it as much stuff as possible, enough stuff that we would barely have to go anywhere.' Lemon explained.

"Oh... That actually makes some sense." Lime said "Wait! How did he move an entire library into the grotto?

"I don't know, maybe he had help." Lemon said shrugging her shoulders "let's go, it's next to the indoor pool."

"We have an indoor pool!?"

Lemon giggled "I'm just kidding, come on!"

The two Absol went downstairs to the library. It was small sized, but it was filled with books of every genre.

"Wow! Look at all these books!" Lime exclaimed "I never seen so many in my life!"

"That's because you've never been to a library before, heh, actually this one is kinda too small to be called library"

"You're a buzzkiller, did you know that?" Lime mockingly replied

"WHO GOES THERE?!" a ghostly voice yelled.

"W–who are y–you?" Lemon and Lime winced simultaneously.

"I asked you first!" The voice replied.

"I–I'm Lime and t–this is my sister L–Lemon." Lime said scared out of his mind "Who a–are you?

A rock fell from the ceiling and a ghostly spirit came out of it "I am Spiritomb, the guardian of this ancient library." Spiritomb started " I'm here to protect... wait a second did you just say that your names are Lemon and Lime?"

"Y–yeah?" The twins slowly replied, still scared by that ghost's voice and appearance

The Spiritomb bursted out laughing.

"Our names ain't funny!" Lime yelled annoyed by his reaction.

"Oh but it is!" He said between a laughter and the other "It was funny then as it is funny now!"

Lemon gave him a confused look "What do you mean by funny 'then'?"

Spiritomb stopped laughing "You don't know, don't you? Eh-heh?"

The twins shook their heads as a reply.

"Ok then, I'll tell you... when your mom was pregnant with you two, she was always thinking about what to call her twins; and when you were born, one of you had yellow eyes and the other had lime green eyes-" The Spiritomb looked upwards in reminiscence and started his monologue

"And that's why she named us that?" Lime asked with a perplexed expression on his face

"No, no... my young friend, let me finish... So, during the pregnancy she had a craving for lemon-lime soda, hah! She'd drink five cans a day if she had the opportunity!"

"So that's why we're named like that!?" Lemon asked, getting more annoyed and angry as the ghost continued to speak.

"No! And what did I said about interrupting me? Anyways, the real reason was because I made a bet with her that she couldn't go one week without any soda. Needless to say I won! Hahaha!" The ghost laughed as he seemed to have finished his monologue

"Is that why!?" Lime shouted in anger

"LET ME FINISH!" Spiritomb yelled with his ghostly voice. "Despite that bet she said she was gonna name you two like that anyway. Now, is this the way you treat your uncle?"

"Uncle!?" They both shouted

"Yes, I can't believe Sandy didn't mention me to you two."

"Ok, ok, if we're done with the pleasantries can you tell me how you got here?" Lemon asked as he eyed questioningly at the ghost\dark-type

"I live here! Remember the whole protect the library thingy?" Spiritomb said "You kids can call me John."

"We're not kids..." Lime said.

"Sure you aren't. Anyways you can look around the library and pick as many books as you like." John said while pulling a lever, activating a contraption that unlocked a hidden staircase.

"Where does that go?" Lemon asked.

"To the rest of the library." John said.

"There is more!?" Lime asked

"Go check by yourself." John said leading them down.

The staircase led to huge room with winding bookshelves and staircases. Other pokémon were there, some reading books while sitting down on chairs, some hanging from the bookshelves with tomes in their grasp.

"Welcome to the secret library!" John yelled, making all the present pokemon turn around and shush him. "How 'bout you two pick out a book." he whispered.

Lemon and Lime spent 15 minutes looking around before they came back with the books they wanted. Lemon was holding a book that looked like a dictionary, and Lime had a book with some swords and fire on its cover.

"Are those the ones you want?"

"Yes please." The twins said simultaneously.

"I have a question though" Lime asked "Why are there other pokemon?"

"It's because there's a secret underground network of tunnels that leads here, all pokemon that seek knowledge come down here, now go back upstairs before my boss notices I'm not at my post."

After that, both twins went upstairs to Lime's room and started reading the books they were lent.

"Ugh! I don't understand any of this!" Lime complained while looking at his book.

"I know, I know... how could we not know about the secret library?"

Lime looked at his sister "not that, this!" He said, showing her his book.

Lemon laughed a little "Did you forget how to read?"

"What? No! Look at this!" He said turning the book open and showing a map with weird symbols on it.

Lemon got closer and gave a better look at the illustration "I don't know, maybe some sort of other language? Wait I've got this old dictionary!" She said looking through it. "Uh…this is gonna take like a few days…"

"A few days?! I wanted to read it now!" Lime said putting a paw down.

"Hey chill. You can read the normal parts until I can translate." Lemon calmed her brother.

"Forget it. I'm just gonna explore."

"It's raining, remember?" Lemon said.

"I know. I'm exploring inside." Lime explained.

"Ooh, that makes more sense" She said putting her book next to her brother's "I'll go with you."

When they left, both books began to glow and started flipping through pages. They stopped with Lime's book on the page with the map and Lemon's book on a page that matched the symbols and translated them.

Lime quickly ran back into the room and the books closed themselves.

"Forgot something." He said grabbing a flashlight "We might need this."

"Hurry up Lime!" Lemon called from downstairs

"Coming!" He shouted out before running back downstairs.

000

OK guys I'm gonna try my best keeping these 1,000 words long.

So... I wonder what was up with those books? Oh well see you guys later! Bye!

special thanks to unusual thoughts for grammar corrections.

John: Read and review so I can see my nephew and niece again!

Someone reading a book: I'm try'n to read here! Cut it!

Unknown voice: John! Get back to work!

John: Yes sir!


End file.
